User talk:Naoki2534
Got something to say? Go ahead and remember to leave your sig with four tildes! (~~~~) 15:59, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for telling me!-sarahred0 Rule 34 http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/SpookyLotus eww.--Daipenmon 14:03, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Concerned Where are you when I need you? I'm very glad you're the new administrator and I respect that, but they still keep putting so much fan art, and I keep having trouble finding the differences between the original Powerpuff Girls and their Bleedman counterparts, Even though I found, plenty of information on the differences between the two on other wikis, to other users on this wiki it doesn't change a thing for me. I just need help finding the differences between the original Powerpuff Girls and their Bleedman counterparts. Zoren.pierce15 23:00 June 20, 2012 (UTC) thank you for offering to help i love your if u want thanx you What do these wikia contributors think I did? I didn't do anything wrong... I was just trying to help improve this wiki. Zoren.pierce15 July 20, 2012 (UTC) I thought you clearly stated on May 28, 2012 that we cannot add any Non-official Powerpuff Girls to real arcticles, and that it goes against Wikia guidelines I took that rule very seriously. I was also happy that you got rid of the fanart including the Doujinshi stuff on Bubbles, Buttercup, Powerpuff Girls, and Bunny articles (Bleedman's work), and I did my part in it also. But a new user persists. And I didn't even approve what the new user did. 9 hours ago, I wish I could remove the fanart like you stated, but I'm afraid to get into any one of those crazy edit wars. I don't know what to do now. Zoren.pierce15 August 16, 2012 (UTC) The last picture in the Buttercup gallery was actually official artwork that was found on a website among other Powerpuff Girls official artwork. Here's the address: http://summergraphic.forumcommunity.net Zoren.pierce15 August 17, 2012 (UTC) Help http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/184.178.27.204 he has been removing content from Buttercup and stared a edit war with me.Daipenmon 01:30, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Link for Buttercup - http://www.quibblo.com/quiz/85ZWsZO/Who-is-your-favorite-Powerpuff-Girl Of 610 votes, Buttercup has 38%, Bubbles has 38%, and Blossom has 24%. Buttercup is tied with, but not the clear most popular Powerpuff Girl - http://www.quibblo.com/quiz/an6eNQ8/Who-is-your-favorite-Powerpuff-Girl Of 90 votes, Buttercup has 36%, Bubbles has 38%, and Blossom has 27%. Bubbles, not Buttercup, is the most popular Powerpuff Girl - http://www.quibblo.com/quiz/1QQbFFh/Whose-your-favorite-Powerpuff-Girl Of 110 votes, Buttercup has 37%, Bubbles has 41%, and Blossom has 22%. Bubbles, not Buttercup, is the most popular Powerpuff Girl. Irregardless of how the results turn out, however, you are still polling a very small percentage of the audience, just because this group of people that actually voted like this Powerpuff Girl the best does not mean the entire Powerpuff Girl watching community likes that one the best. Unless you sit down every single Powerpuff Girl fan on the planet and force them to vote, there is no real way to prove who is the most popular. Thus, it should be removed all together. 02:55, July 11, 2012 (UTC) This is a sockpuppet of Mr.Curious a ban evader. http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/149.135.145.26, his original account was given a global block, and has been evading it with a unending army of ip addresses and a few accounts trust me he'll be back sooner or later.Daipenmon 12:24, July 18, 2012 (UTC) http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/149.135.145.111 Another sockpuppet of Curious'Daipenmon (talk) 14:21, July 19, 2012 (UTC) CN Wikis There is a footer for all Cartoon Network related Wikis. Simply add to the bottom of your wikis homepage Ricky Spanish (talk) 00:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) About the Doujinshi content First, I've intended only to help and then Bleedman is a webcomic maker who won in 2005 2 awards for its PPGD. And anyway, the storyline is much more better than the original one. At least he deserves some credit by adding these 4 images.